The Healing Heart
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: Will a misunderstanding between Arcee and Jack hurt their friendship or make it stronger. Short one shot.


The Healing Heart

Jack walked through the halls of the Autobot base. He had a miserable day at school. He was beginning to wonder which was harder: being a hero or being a teenager. He was now leaning towards teenager. But lately being a teenager was not something he focused on, more then being a hero, or more specifically, a leader. He had so many questions. He wanted to ask Optimus must of them.

Jack tossed his bag on sofa as he noticed Ratchet working away as usual at his console.

"Hey Ratchet. Where is Arcee?" He asked.

The orange and white medic shifted his shoulders not bothering to turn to answer. "She and Optimus went out on a scouting mission."

"A scouting mission? Without me." Jack seemed disappointed.

"Yes. Believe it or not Arcee can go on missions without you."

Jack crossed his arms feeling slightly insulted then slumped onto the sofa.

Ratchet stopped typing a moment acknowledging the silence as a cause for concern. The medical officer saw the humans solemn expression and he felt a twinge of regret.

"I'm sorry. I only meant there are times she doesn't require your assistance on missions."

"I know. It's ok." Jack waved it off. He looked around the empty base. "So, where is everyone else. Rafs usually here at the TV, Miko usually jams on her guitar while Bee-"

"Bumblebee is taking a count for me in the warehouse area. As for your friends, your guess is as good as mine. Though I must say it has been quite peaceful here without them getting underfoot."

Jack stared at the older bot a moment seeing him turn back to his console.

Jack smiled. "Maybe he needs more of that synthetic energon. That will improve his mood."

Then the teen went down the stairs and towards the halls.

"Did you say something?" Asked Ratchet.

Jack chuckled to himself as he walked off into a large hall.

Maybe Raf and Miko had studying to do. But when did Miko ever study. Then Jack remembered Bulkhead. The poor guy was still in a comma and he figured she was tired of crying.

Jack shrugged his shoulders as he walked through the dim hall. He walked past a metal door. That was the third metal door he had passed. After a bit he stopped and slid to the floor.

Everything was going so well for the Autobots. And then the last relic. The Tox-En, the deadly biological weapon that left Bulkhead fighting for his life.

And where was Arcee. His Arcee, his friend. Usually they would sit and talk at times like this.

The strong Autobot female had changed his life. He never admitted he worried about her terribly when she went out to battle. He knew she was strong and smart, but a bit stubborn and all the more beautiful at the same time.

Just then he heard a beeping sound and Jack noticed the metal door he sat by was open slightly. Curiosity getting the better of him, he poked his head inside. The room was big, the right fit for an Autobot.

Jack looked around. There was a large panel of electrical cords on one wall. A large slab of raised cement on the other. There was a shelf with some objects and a table stood near the far corner. And a small window high on the wall faced out to the stars. There were no real decorative accents, just useful objects. A wrench, a can of wax which Jack found himself getting curious about; a screwdriver, a few books and a small radio.

"Radio?" Then he made his way to the table. There he saw a metal oval disk about ten inches long and an inch in height. He didn't want to touch anything that didn't belong to him but he was getting curious again. He stretched hand out to lift the oval disk when something shiny caught his attention.

He turned and there mounted on the wall were some odd looking weapons. Two curved blades and a canon similar to the one Arcee wore in her arm. Jack noticed something scratched into one of the curved blades.

"For the most beautiful femme on Cybertron." Then he saw the letters TG. The realization startling him, he stumbled back and bumped into the table.

Table shook and the small oval disk fell to the floor. Jack looked around quickly then scrambled to pick up the object when he noticed a holographic image being projected. It was Arcee. Smiling.

Jack felt his heart sink. She seemed happy. Jack never saw Arcee smile like that, maybe a few rare times. It was like she was smiling with her whole heart.

His finger hit something and the image changed. Optimus and Ratchet. Ratchet was smiling. Jack hardly saw that either. As the next image appeared Jack realized this was a photo album. A holographic photo album. The next image was of a silvery male bot smiling as he hung his arm around Acrees shoulder.

Jack stared at the silver bot. That wasn't Cliffjumper. And Arcee seemed happy.

The photos continued to play.

The silver bot seemed to be in quite a few of the photos, and in each one, Arcee seemed very comfortable with him. Then Jacks eyes widened as he saw the next photo. The silver bot was kissing Arcee on the cheek. Then there was Cliffjumper holding an earth rabbit with a confused look on his face. Bumblebee posing silly and then-

"Me?"

He saw an image of himself. Him standing there with a confused smile on his face. Yeah well, he had to admit that was him half the time.

"These are images of all the people Arcee cares about."

Suddenly he heard a noise and he turned and saw Arcee standing at the open doorway of her quarters. Jack could tell she was not happy. In fact she glared at him. Only just now remembering he was very small.

"Arcee. I was just-"

"What are you doing in my quarters?" She noticed the holo-album and her eyebrows lowered as she saw TailGate. "Get out." She hissed at him.

"I'm Sorry. Arcee I was just-"

"Get Out!" She shouted, her voice echoing in the large room.

Jack knew he had upset her. Understandably. He had entered her personal space without permission. But maybe she was over reacting. He didn't dare ask her. He saw the look on her face. The look that said: If I wasn't entrusted to be your guardian I'd step on you.

"Arcee, honestly I meant no disrespect. The door was open. I really am sorry." He backed his way towards the door as Arcee picked up the holo-album in her hands. Jack saw the sad look in her eyes as she shut off the display and set the disk back on the table.

"I'm sorry. I know he must have been-"

"You don't know anything You're just a dumb kid!"

His eyes widened. All the time they spent together, the missions, hanging out, helping each other, was it all for nothing? All the feelings and emotions they had shared. He remembered that night he was crazy and bold enough to kiss her, without even knowing how she'd react. He remembered the warm smile on her face. Did she really still think of him as just a dumb kid? It couldn't be. Not after everything they went through. But it did hurt, to hear those words from her, his best friend.

She saw him lower his eyes and silently head towards the door. The look in his eyes sent a piercing arrow through her spark. She started remembering everything they shared and called after him.

"Wait! I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean that." He turned as she came and knelt down in front of him and put a hand to his cheek. She looked at him in the eyes. "You know how important you are to me. I just-" She looked away a moment. "It still hurts, sometimes."

Jack looked at her seeing the pain in her eyes and put a hand to her cheek. "War always hurts people. But I'll always be here if you ever want to talk." He gave her a gentle smile.

She realized he was indeed a mature young man, one she had come to care about very much. She stood up and walked over to the slab of raised cement and sat upon it with the holo-album in her hands. She stared at her hands a moment as Jack still stood there.

Jack squared his shoulders then silently made his way over. He stood there in front of her and gave her a weak smile. He wasn't going to push her to talk if she didn't feel like it. The best he could do was simply be there; be a comforting presence, if she needed it.

Jack climbed up and sat beside her. She looked at him, a weak smile curving on her face and Jack could see the warm light return to her eyes. "Sorry I yelled at you like that. I didn't mean it."

Jack looked up at her placing a hand on her leg. "Hey, I've been chased by an insection centre. I'm a lot tougher than I look." He gave her a silly smile and she couldn't help the big smile that graced her lovely face.

They sat there staring at one another realizing they were both lucky to have met and in one another found a true friend…

The End


End file.
